


What if I can't protect you?

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: My Collection of Haikuu Oneshots! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kamasaki Yasushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet ending???, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR I DIDN'T PLAN THIS MUCH ANGST, Kamasaki is whipped, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Omega Moniwa Kaname, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot more than I was expecting, and the stress that comes with it, but i don't blame him, for both the victim and the ones close to him, holy shit why does this have so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Kaname had a a relatively normal and healthy pregnancy. He was more exhausted than the average pregnant omega, but considering their son decided to be more active when he was trying to sleep, that was to be expected.It was during labor when the complications started.12 hours. That's how long Yasushi had waited, unsure if his mate was going to live or die.Moniwa gets pregnant again, after a stressful birth that almost claimed his life. Kamasaki is afraid he won't be as lucky as last time so there is a very real chance he could lose his mate.
Relationships: Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname
Series: My Collection of Haikuu Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	What if I can't protect you?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a prompt, but an idea I thought of. I wanted some hurt/comfort and I saw how a lot of omegaverse stories (or at least one's I've read) don't talk about complications involving the birth. They talk about it, but I've seen it only once. I decided to make my own. So once again this is pure self indulgence.
> 
> Low key this is kinda based on my own experiences involving one of my cousins and my aunt (my cousin had a heart defect, they didn't know if he would live but he's okay. He's 7 now :D)

Kamsaki sighed, running his hand through his hair. It's nearly 2 am, yet he can't sleep. He didn't want to wake his mate with all his tossing and turning so he migrated to the couch 2 hours ago. Still, nothing changed. He can't sleep.

He looked at the his bedroom door, cracked open just barely. He could almost make out his mate's sleeping figure, although it was mostly a lump hidden by the blankets. He sighed before turning away.

Today's (or yesterday as it was past midnight) events that were on his mind. Today (yesterday) the couple found out that they were expecting another addition to their family.

"Aghh..." Moniwa collapsed onto their couch, face down into the soft material.

"You alright?" Yasushi would have comforted his mate, but someone had to watch Hiroki. He was beginning to be a troublemaker. Said pup was making grabby hands at Kaname, watching to be with his dam.

"No. That's the 3 time this week. I don't understand." His voice was sightly muffled by his face still in the couch. He had been sick for almost 2 weeks now, even throwing up sometimes, like he did just a while ago. "I doubt it's something I've eating because you're not sick, and there's no bug going around." he flipped onto his back "I don't get what's wrong with me."

"Maybe your body is messing with you."

"I don't think so" he holds his arms out "Give me my son."

"Our son" he corrects with a shit eating grin, Kaname looks unamused.

"Fine, hand me our son." He deposits Hiroki into his mother's arms. Kaname smiled, giving the pup an Eskimo kiss. Yasushi couldn't help smile at the scene. Hiorki had his mother's curly black hair but his father's brown eyes.

"You know Hiro, you made me just as sick when I was with you."

"Yeah. He did-" Yasushi stopped. He was right, Kaname was just as sick as he is now during the early stages of Hiroki's pregnancy. And omega's change in scent from a result of pregnancy would't fade until the pup was about a year old; Hiroki was only 8 months. They also had...made up for lost time and although it was rare for omegas, especially male ones, to get pregnant outside of heats, it was possible. He could be pregnant. His husband seemed to get the same conclusion, starting down at his stomach

"You don't think...."

It turns out thier suspicions were correct. 5 tests later, it was confirmed. Kaname was pregnant once again. Unlike Hiroki, who was planned, this was not. Yet they wouldn't change a thing about it.

Least until now after the alpha had real thought about it.

"Yasushi?" He was violently ripped from his thoughts by a voice. He whipped his head around to see who it was, tension fading away when he saw who it was.

"Oh...It's you. What are you doing? You should be asleep." Especially now, his mind added. Kaname had woken up, and saw his husband wasn't there and decided to go look from him. He ended up behind the couch where his husband had been for almost the last 3 hours right now, hands gripping the fluffy teal fabric one of the blankets from their bed. It was draped over his shoulders, almost like a cape.

"I woke up and saw you weren't there. You alright?"

"Sorry. I'm fine, just couldn't sleep." Kaname frowned, he walked around the couch to stand in front of his husband.

"No you're not. You could sleep through anything unless you have something on your mind." Yasushi tried to reply but he was cut off "Don't lie to me. I can feel how nervous you are from our bond." He took a seat on the couch next to his husband "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Kaname sighed

"Okay then." Yasushi thought that was the end, but he forgot how stubborn the omega was sometimes. It was times like this that he was reminded first hand as his mate swung a leg over his lap, using it as a foothold to move himself into his mate's lap, forcing Yasushi to look at him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. " Yasushi looked to the side to avoid his gaze. "Yasushi. Look at me." "Holding it in won't make you feel better, I know that better than anyone. So just tell me, I might be able to help.

"....I'm just scared." 

"Scared? of what?"

"Just...what this means and what could happen."

"I don't understand."

"From this afternoon."

"What happened this-oh." He finally got it

Kaname took his hands into his, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Yasushi hadn't really thought about what his mate's pregnancy and what problems could arise from it until tonight.

It wasn't that he didn't want another child, far from it. Or that more than one baby could pose a struggle, he felt confident he was up for it. He didn't have a problem with anything else ether.

What he did have a problem with was the risks.

Kaname had a a relatively normal and healthy pregnancy. He was more exhausted than the average pregnant omega, but considering their son decided to be more active when he was trying to sleep, that was to be expected.

It was during labor when the complications started.

 _12 hours_. That's how long Yasushi had waited, unsure if his mate was going to live or die.

It started as normal, Kaname had asked to be alone during labor, which surprised the alpha at first, but he had agreed.

He waited in the hallway, sitting in a chair, trying to distract himself so he wouldn't feel nervous. If he did, there's a good chance his mate would feel it and he couldn't have that. Especially now.

"Yasushi-san?" a nurse came up to him, a forlorn look on her face.

He should've payed more attention to that.

"Yes?

"Your mate is having some....complications." His thoughts stopped. In the entire duration of his mate's pregnancy, he didn't even think about the issues that could come up.

He should've thought about that.

"...Complications?"

"Yes. We're doing all we can but if worse comes to worse we can save the baby"

"....But what about Kaname?" The nurse's face turned even more sorrowful "Please just...tell me, what's wrong with him..." 

"He... started bleeding and we didn't notice until he had lost a lot of blood. There's...a good chance he may not make it."

"I'm sorry Yasushi-san." Things didn't get any better from there. Even if it was 3 in the morning he couldn't sleep. All he could think of was the fact he could lose his mate. Kaname, the omega had him charmed sense high school, could die. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't!

He broke down crying. God, he would take back, the teasing and jabs and fights if it meant the love of his life would live.

12 hours, 12 miserable and grueling hours before he finally got some news.

Eventually, the nurse came back, smiling "Please tell me that smile means what I think it means"

"Yep! It was touch and go but they're both okay. Kaname-San is unconscious at the moment but he will be fine. Your son is too. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes!-God yes." 

"Follow me." The nurse led him to the room, before leaving.

He opened the door, hands shaking. There was his mate, laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV.

Honestly, he was a mess. Unconscious , pale and sweaty.

_But alive._

He ended up breaking down again. 

It took a few days for Kaname to wake up. He had to remain at the hospital for a week or so before being released. It still took a week or two for him to recover. Yasushi hated it because there was nothing he could do (well he could, but nothing to better his condition.)

He didn't want to see him like that again if he could help it.

"Yasushi...Yasushi...Yasushi! You're hurting me." He hadn't even noticed he had tightened his grip on the omega's hands.

"Sorry." he lets go immediately and his husband frowns

"...You were thinking about it weren't you." No response, but Kaname knew the answer anyway. He wrapped his arm's around his mate's neck "You shouldn't think about it."

"It's all I can think about."

"I know what happened was terrible, but everything worked out in the end."

"I know, and that's why I'm worried."

Kaname tilted his head "How does that worry you?"

"I'm afraid...You won't be this lucky this time." He finally let it out "Damn it Kaname I almost lost you! What you actually die?! I can't lose you! I just....can't..."

"Yasushi...."Kaname, cupped the alpha's face in his hands, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He didn't even know he was crying.

"I was scared too you know?" Oh. Yasushi didn't even think about how he felt, which makes him feel kinda shitty now that he's thinking about it "From the start, I was afraid something would happen to him or me. I never said anything because I thought it was just my anxiety talking. When it happened, I knew something was wrong. I was was fading in and out so I don't remember much."

The omega smiled "But when I saw Hiroki for the first time, I knew then it was all worth it. And I'd go through it all over again."

"But I'm...not sure if I can."

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I know you'd never let anything happen to us."

"But what if-"

"Hey. I know it's hard, but promise me something."

"...." he sighed "Okay."

"Promise me that you'll try to not think about what could go wrong. Focus on what could go right."

"But I can't-"

"Please, for me?"

"...Okay."

Kaname pulled him close "Thank you." Yasushi pulled him even closer, hiding his face in his mate's neck. He probably wouldn't be able to ignore it, but he would try to not think about it too much. He promised after all

They probably would've stayed there, content in each others arms, had it not been ruined by Hiroki's crying.

"He's probably hungry. I'll go-Yaushi!" The alpha had lifted up his mate, his hands on the back of the omega's thighs. Said omega let out a squeak and tightening his grip around his husband's neck, not tight enough to choke him but enough to keep him from falling.

"No. You are going back to bed. I'll take care of it."

"Yasushi I am fine-!"

"Yeah I know, you're still going to bed. I'll take care of him." Kaname sighed, somethings never change. His alpha was always the protective type.

Besides...He won't deny he liked it.

Even if it would get even worse than his first.

Much, much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, they're having a girl this time, she will be named Hanako (Means flower child) Nothing happens to Moniwa this time, which is god for Kamasaki's sanity.
> 
> I will defiantly write a fic for them during Hiroki's pregnancy, don't worry it's gonna be super fluffy. Will I finish date tech out with Aofuta? Possibly (I already have an idea from a prompt I scrapped) But atm I have 4 drafts all a/b/o I'm gonna do something else.


End file.
